The Marauding Ravenclaw
by IAreGandalf
Summary: Marauders Era. Elayne Powers. Although not many know it, she is definitely not your typical Ravenclaw girl. Smart, witty, brave, strong and not least, beautiful. The times are getting darker and she will not allow herself or her friends to be pushed around and she will definitely not get completely entranced by anyone. Not even one Sirius Black
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello! This first chapter at least came from practically nothing. I just got an idea and wrote it, about w hours. I have no idea how often this will be updated. I guess it kind of depends on how well it is received by you guys. I do not plan on this taking time from my other two fanfics, but we'll see how it all turns out. Hopefully, you'll enjoy!

* * *

"Aaaaattention!" Elayne barked to the snogging couple in the broom cupboard. The girl, Florence Nightingale, quickly pushed away from the boy, faster than he could ever have done, and stood up straight while bringing her right hand to her forehead in a silent salute.

"Well done, Lieutenant Nightingale!" Elayne commended seriously while giving the confused and slightly dazed boy, Edward Cannon, a one over. Edward Cannon, unfortunate son of the owner and creator of the Chudley Cannons but fortunately good-looking, had been Florence secret crush for years and it looks like her she finally got what she wanted.

"Thank you, Captain Powers!" Florence responded obediently, a smile hinting at the corners of her mouth.

"At ease." Elayne said and Florence gave a wicked grin before pushing Edward back into the cupboard with her.

Elayne gave a quick cough to hide her snort of laughter before proceeding with her prefect rounds.

"What the hell was that?" James Potter called hurriedly after her. Aah, Potter, a true piece of eye candy if she ever saw one. She had more than once entertained the thought of pushing him into a broom cupboard herself but had decided against it. Too much trouble.

"What do you do whenever you catch Black?" She asked pointedly. No answer. She could almost feel James gaze penetrating the side of her face. Way to fulfil your prefect duties! She ignored it and looked straight ahead, checking the occasional cupboard for any indecency.

"You know, you are quite an interesting girl." James finally said.

"What an interesting way to phrase a compliment." She mused. "If that is how you are with Evans, no wonder she rejects you." Another weird look sent her way.

"Right." He said. Elayne glanced at her watch, their rounds were finally over.

"See you tomorrow!" She called and darted away towards the Ravenclaw tower before he could answer.

.

Sirius was busy reading a magazine when James stepped into their dormitory wearing a slight frown. Immediately, curiosity overtook him.

"What you thinking about, mate?" Sirius asked. James didn't answer until he was safely tucked into bed.

"Powers." He said simply. It was enough for three chins to drop.

"What the heck!" Sirius exclaimed while Remus and Peter quickly jumped out of their beds to sit upon Sirius' and respectively James'.

"What about Lily?" Peter asked nervously?

"Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" Remus asked worriedly while starting to touch James forehead and looking him over for any signs of head damage.

"What! No, I'm not sick! Get your hands off me!" James yelled before freezing. Four heads turned towards the door where a startled yelp had been heard. There stood Lily, her hands holding a notebook.

"I, I just wanted to give you these notes, Remus, from when you visited your mom. But I can see you're busy!" She hurriedly said and dropped the notes on the floor before darting out.

"Lily!" James called after the door had closed. Sirius was too worked up to even laugh at the whole situation.

"Wormtail is right! What about Lily? I thought you liked her?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Remus asked concernedly once again after picking up the notebook Lily had dropped on the floor.

"You guys are seriously messed up." James said before lapsing into the story of what had happened during their prefect rounds.

"And then she asked me what I would have done if I had found Padfoot in broom closet! Thing is, I could seriously see us pulling off the same stunt!"

"She really isn't the usual Ravenclaw." Peter commented. James and Remus nodded in acquiescence. Sirius furrowed his brows sceptically.

"I don't know... she seems pretty prim and proper if you ask me."

"That's just in class!" James protested. "You should see her when she is with Nightingale."

"Yeah, I've seen them. It's like someone pressed a switch." Remus agreed.

"What's a schwitch?" Three of the marauders asked. Remus simply rolled his eyes before lapsing into an explanation of how muggles used switches for almost everything. Sirius stopped listening halfway through.

Elayne Powers. Definitely one of the hottest girls in school if not the one with her long wavy dark brown hair and hazel eyes and her cute plump little nose and... Sirius shook his head. He had already tried that lane before and got turned down. Hard. Powers had been nothing but pureblood proper, prim and cold towards him. Whenever she talked to him, it felt like she talked to the scion of House Black and not Sirius Black the person. Worst of all, it felt like she did it on purpose just to spite him. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed how she acted around Nightingale, or even with James occasionally. She didn't speak to them as if they were only representatives of their families, or anyone else for that matter either. Only Sirius. And if there was one thing that Sirius hated to be assumed as, it was being a member and, even worse, a representative of his family. He could handle most of the crap sent his way, even if it was insults targeting him and his family, especially those even because he would usually agree with them, the exception being his own involvement in it all. But Powers didn't send him any crap, she simply acted as if he really was representative of House Black, their bad _and_ the not so bad parts. He grimaced as he even considered calling any part of his family good, except for himself and his uncle Alphard of course, but those were not the parts that Powers would be implying.

No. He did not like Powers. Not one bit.

.

It was a red-faced Florence that stumbled into the girls sixth-year Ravenclaw dormitory.

"How was it?" Elayne asked loudly. Due to the war they were the only occupants and so, she did not bother to keep her voice down.

"Blood awful!" Florence breathed out heavily. "I feel like I have wasted the better part of my Hogwarts career on a terrible kisser!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that it was completely focused on him!" Elayne laughed. Florence eyes glinted mischievously.

"True. Did you get it?"

In response, Elayne waved an old thick piece of parchment in front of Florence sparkling eyes. With a squeal of excitement, Florence jumped on Elayne, hugging and bombarding her with kisses.

"You are amazing! How'd you get it?" She said and reached for the parchment.

Elayne crawled out from under Florence and just managed to keep it out of reach from her friend.

"Snuck it right off him while he was busy staring at you and Cannon." She said proudly.

"At least something good came from me snogging Eddy-boy then!" Florence exclaimed. "Let's see how it works!"

Elayne picked up her wand, 11 2/3 inches birch with a unicorn hair, from her bedside table. It was uncharacteristically white for a wand and the wandmaker, Ollivander, had seriously creeped her out with the look he was giving her when she got it. The wand worked for her, however, exceptionally well in her own opinion, and that was all that mattered.

"Reveal your secrets." She said and tapped the parchment with her wand.

'Mr Padfoot asks the unusually cute but annoyingly proper Ms Powers and her mischievous companion Ms Nightingale to return the Marauders Map to its rightful owners.' Elayne and Florence glanced at it each other in excitement. How did the parchment know their names?

"So it's a map!" Florence finally said, causing them to return their focus.

'Mr Moony would like to agree with Mr Padfoot while also adding that he is as discreet as a wild bludger for disclosing the secret of this useless and not at all suspicious bit of parchment.'

'Mr Prongs also sends his regards to the pretty misses and wishes to convey that this bit of parchment is not a map at all.'

'Mr Wormtail would also like to put in his two knuts and advise that the misses would shower before going to bed as their hair will feel much better in the morning. We expect the parchment that is not a map to be returned by then.'

'Mr Padfoot wishes to apologize to Messrs Moony, Prongs and Wormtail and would like to know if that comment about the hair is true.'

"This. Is. Amazing." Elayne said slowly while running a hand through her hair. Maybe she should take a shower.

"How do we get it to work?" Florence asked eagerly.

'Mr Prongs would like to point out that there is nothing on this useless bit of parchment that can be gotten to work.' They both glanced at the map and ignored it.

"I think I heard Black and Potter say something once while leaning over this parchment..." Elayne murmured while rummaging through her head for the memory and information. She had once heard Florence call this going into Raven claw mode since she would be staring into empty space while surrounding herself with all the knowledge she had. Knowledge is power, and if Elayne learned something once, she would always be able to access that knowledge again. Probably one of the reasons she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Florence eyes lit up once again once she saw that familiar knowing smile upon Elayne.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Elayne said and tapped the parchment, map, once with her wand.

'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP'

Elayne and Florence both let out surprised gasps as the wonder of the parchment revealed itself. A map, of Hogwarts, displaying any and every part of it along with the common room of each house as well as several secret passageways. The biggest wonder of it all, however, were the dots littering the map. Each dot showcasing a name. The map, the Marauder's Map, showed the location of each and every occupant in Hogwarts.

* * *

 **AN:** Hopefully you thought it was pretty good. How often it will be updated will probably depend a lot on how well it is received, as mentioned, but it will probably not be very often as I will try to focus on my other two fanfics. Anyway, please review and share your thoughts! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hello there! Here we are again. Another chapter earlier than I thought. It is also fairly short since I am still not sure where I am going with this. Anyway, I hope you like it!

* * *

"What in Merlin's..." Elayne stared at the slip of paper in front of her.

"What is it?" Florence asked. Instead of saying anything, Elayne handed her the paper slip from the anonymous sender.

I know it was you

It was written in a squiggly hand writing that looked as if it might have once been proper but almost forced into something unintelligible. She immediately searched the Great Hall for anyone watching their reaction. Florence, after her initial gasp, quickly joined her. No one was looking their way. Who could it be? She was just about to give up when Florence nudged her in the ribs. She turned to her friend to see where she was looking. She was looking at Sirius Black and Sirius Black was looking back at them. Rather, not looking at them, but glaring at them. Rather, not them, but at _her_. Elayne had no idea why he was radiating off so much hate, unless he was the one who wrote that note. Then again, James seemed completely unaffected.

Carefully, never letting her eyes drift towards him again, she made her way out of the Great Hall towards her first class.

"Oomph!" She collapsed on her butt after bumping into someone. A hand from the human wall offered to help her up. "Tha..." She stopped herself when she saw it was Sirius Black that she had walked into. He still wore that same glare. She dusted off her robes before rising to her fullest height which, unfortunately only reached to his chin. "Thank you for your assistance, scion Black." She said with her nose in the air while using all her focus to keep her face straight. Merlin, there sure were times when she was thankful for those gruelling Occlumency lessons. "If you'll excuse me." She said, expecting him to move away with the same grimace he usually wore whenever she addressed him like that.

He didn't. In fact, he still hadn't let go of her hand and as she tried to remove it, she found that she couldn't. Instead of the grimace, he wore a scowl. As she gazed at him, trying to figure out how much he knew, she couldn't help but notice his perfect wavy hair. Oh, how she wanted to run her hand through it!

"I don't like you." He said bluntly. She caught the breath in her throat. He pulled her in closer and looked down on her so that his nose was only an inch from hers. She could get lost in those eyes. Why would such an obnoxious person be such a, in lack of a better worse, babe? A perfect specimen in every way... until you got to know him. Even then girls flocked to him! "I don't know what kind of game you are playing with James but it needs to stop!" He hissed through those beautiful lips.

In one swift motion, she could enclose the space between them and kiss him. She knew he had fancied her at one point and perhaps there still was something there. Was this jealousy, perhaps? Before doing anything else, however, she took her time to remember Sirius the personality. Namely, a bully. She hated bullies. With that, her expression warped into a disgusted grimace, effectively making Sirius flinch backwards in surprise. Once he was the appropriate few feet away, she smoothed her features.

"There seems to be some kind of misunderstanding and I have no idea what this game is that you are implying I play with Potter. I can assure you, however, that your dislike is reciprocated. Excuse me!" And with a sniff of her nose, she turned around to find another way to Ancient Runes. A class that she, luckily, didn't share with Sirius Black.

As they filed into the classroom, she whispered to Florence, "Let's do it tonight."

Florence waited until they sat down before replying with a nod. "Let's."

.

Elayne was busily studying the Marauder's Map while Florence went collecting money from their housemates. This party in honour of their Head of House, Filius Flitwick, birthday would be the greatest ever and, since there wouldn't be a Hogsmeade weekend for some time, they needed someone to sneak out to Hogsmeade to get all the props. That's where Elayne and Florence came in. They had for a long time wondered how Potter and his gang got around Hogwarts so smoothly at night and after carefully observing them and catching the occasional mistake from them, they had been able to learn their secret, or at least _one_ of their secrets. Elayne did not doubt that they had many more. With that Elayne soon realized that Potter often had the map with him during prefect rounds and hitting two flies with one spell, they managed to conjure up a plan where Florence got the try snogging her long-time crush and Elayne managed to sneak the map right out of Potter's back pocket.

That was three days ago. Since then, they had studied the map thoroughly and followed the patterns each prefect and teacher took while doing their rounds. Since the schedule for rounds began anew every three days, they had them all covered now and Elayne had just returned from her own rounds with Potter and from what she could tell, he had been bothered by something but there seemed to be no suspicion aimed at her. Tonight would be the night and all the arrangements had been made.

After what seemed an hour, Florence burst into the room with her bottomless bag, hopefully filled with galleons.

"That Dick Cresswell was being difficult. He tried giving me fake galleons!" Florence vented and Elayne grimaced. She'd never liked Dirk Cresswell either, hence the nickname they had aptly given him. He was one of those Ravenclaws who thought their grades gave them liberties. That attitude along with his slightly too searching hands had ended with him being sent to the infirmary more than once. A wolfish took over Florence smooth face. "I took care of it, though."

Elayne couldn't help but return the grin and together, they marched down to the Ravenclaw common room and out beyond the eagle knocker that was the entrance to their tower. The map help tightly between their four hands, they managed to stay well away of any prefects and teachers until they reached a mirror on the fourth floor.

"How do you think we get behind it?" Elayne whispered to Florence. Her heart was beating rapidly and despite them taking a very roundabout route, she was out of breath. There were a few other passageways but those were either too dangerous or repeatedly guarded by either professors or Filch. It seemed, however, like they didn't know about this one yet. The problem with this one, however, was that they didn't know how to enter it and every time they had gone there to try it out, there had always been someone walking by, making it too suspicious for them to stay there for too long. In the end, they had decided to wing it.

"No idea." Florence admitted and brought out her wand. "Alohomora." Nothing happened. Florence grimaced. "I guess that would have been too easy."

Elayne chuckled slightly. "Let me try." She brought her own wand out and tapped the mirror twice. "O...pen." She gaped. Before she had even managed to finish, the mirror had swung open.

Florence quickly covered her mouth to stifle the laughter attempting to escape her. Only after closing the mirror behind them and walking for a few minutes did she calm down. "Too easy, right?" Elayne didn't answer. Instead she was busy looking at the map. "What is it?"

"Potter." Elayne said and pointed to the map where she saw not only a dot named James Potter but three more belonging to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were right above them according to the map. Florence squinted with her eyes as she looked upon their moving dots.

"They're moving towards the Whomping Willow." She said as she watched Peter Pettigrew basically walk into the Whomping Willow and then the rest followed after. "How'd they get into it?"

"More importantly, why do you think they went there?" Elayne looked to her friend to see the same curious glint mirrored in her eyes.

"Hogsmeade is small, maybe we'll find out." Florence said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Aberforth can wait." Elayne wiggled back.

With that, they hurried through the long tunnel.

* * *

 **AN:** There we go! Hope you liked it! I know I am starting to enjoy it more and more. Review if you want or don't, one is going to make me happy, the other, meh. I'm out!

Btw, if you didn't know, I do not own Harry Potter and all that stuff that goes along with a proper disclaimer. I now jinx this disclaimer to apply to all future and past chapters of this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Here we go! It has been a long wait but I did say I wouldn't update this frequently. (not that I really updated my other stories frequently either but nevermind that!)

Anyway, I have actually joined a competition at inkittdotcom/fandom3 (with an actual dot instead of the word dot of course.) with this story and it would be really awesome if you entered that site and gave my story a thumbs up as well as a view.

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

"I think the map ends here." Elayne said after watching hers and Florence dots vanish right after the ones belonging to the four boys had.

"How far until Hogsmeade?" Florence asked and Elayne shrugged.

"Can't be that far, we've been walking for a while now."

As if on cue, they reached a wide open round space, almost like a room. In the middle of it was a ladder reaching up to a round trapdoor in the roof. Elayne slowly approached the ladder while Florence checked the space around them.

"I wonder where in Hogsmeade this leads to." Elayne mused while taking a steady grip on the ladder to begin her climb before the sound of something clattering stopped her. She looked to the edge of the room where Florence was walking out... through the wall?

"I found a kitchen." Florence commented. "And a bedroom."

"How..." Elayne wasn't really sure how to phrase her next words. "Kitchen?" She asked incomprehensibly.

"It's this place where you cook food." She deadpanned and laughingly ducked a light swing from Elayne. "I was just leaning against this wall and I fell through."

"Really?" Elayne asked, surprised.

"Yeah, let me show you." She took Elayne's arm and started to feel along the wall. "I think it was... here!" She exclaimed as her hand and body suddenly moved through the wall. "It's just like the wall at platform 9 ¾! Come in!" She said through the wall and a hand jutted out of the wall to pull a speechless Elayne through it. She automatically clenched her eyes to prepare for the impact her face on the wall would make. But it never came. It truly was like platform 9 ¾!

The first sight that met her was dust. It wasn't until sneezing a few times and clearing her eyes that she could actually see anything and true to Florence's words, there was a kitchen hidden beneath all that dust. It was very small and only contained the necessities such as a freezer box and a stove. There was a door next to it that when opened revealed a small bedroom with one bed on each side. Between the beds was a door that led into another room. Opening this showed them what must have been the bathroom for there was a toilet and a bathtub cramped into it.

"Scourgify!" Elayne commanded but nothing happened.

"I wonder how long it has been since this place was used." Florence commented lightly. "It could be hundreds, maybe even a thousand years! Maybe it was used during the of the Founders!"

"I'm wondering more what it was used for." Elayne murmured, trying to hold back a sneeze, as she returned to the small bedroom. "Now, let's get out of here, I think I'm allergic to dust."

They walked back through the wall to the large open room with the ladder in the middle and began to climb up through it.

"Maybe it was used by smugglers." Florence theorised as she opened the hatch and pushed open the trapdoor.

"Maybe." Elayne agreed. It was indeed plausible. A secret storage room with a kitchen and bed if one needed to hide with a secret passage into the school to use if needed. But who would need a smugglers in Hogwarts? It was on a much too big scale to just be used for smuggling fire whisky and its ilk.

Florence silently helped Elayne out of the trapdoor and they both stopped to have a look around. They knew exactly where they were. In front of them was an old shabby looking shack, more specifically, the shrieking shack. An old looking building known for being haunted by shrieks and howls of pain. No one ever dared to go further than a few yards beyond the fence and at the moment they were standing in its backyard. Elayne didn't think anybody had even been able to see this place.

"How will we know to find this spot again?" Florence asked and looked down at where the trapdoor was. Elayne did the same and found, to her surprise, that there was only grass beneath them. She bent down to feel around with her hands and eventually found a small hatch in which she could pull to open that trapdoor.

"I guess we'll use a colour charm." Elayne said and brought out her wand. She gave it a curt wave and the grass on the trapdoor turned red.

"Good idea." Florence said and peered at the shrieking shack. She stiffened slightly. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Elayne asked.

"In the window, I think I saw something move." Florence commented in a shaky whisper.

"Oh, come on Flo," Elayne rolled her eyes, "don't tell me you believe the ru-"

"AAAAOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" She froze as a howl interrupted her and jerked to life again as a bark followed it.

"Let's get away from here." Florence whispered and they both dropped to their knees to search for the hatch to pull. After a few seconds of frantic searching, Florence finally found it and she quickly dropped down through it as Elayne held up the trapdoor for her. "Come on Elayne!" Florence shouted and Elayne didn't waste any time. As she struggled to hold the trapdoor open as she tried to walk around it however, she dropped it and it closed on her.

She had heard the crashing of a window breaking and desperately dropped to the ground once again to find the hatch in the red grass.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on." She whispered to herself as loudly as she dared but her stiff fingers couldn't find it. She stopped as heavy breathing sounded behind her. Slowly she stood up and turned around and, just as she suspected, a live werewolf stood there while panting hard. It looked furious, hungry and furious as it bared its teeth at her. At the corner of her eye she could see the trapdoor opening and she quickly put a foot on it to close it again. Slowly, ever so slowly, she raised her wand and rummaged her mind for what spells would work best on a werewolf. A simple but strong Reductor Curse would probably not be a bad choice. She took aim and the curse was on the tip of her tongue as the wolf jerked forward with a snarl. It must have sensed her trying something!

"Reducto!" She screamed and watched as her curse missed the wolf. Not because the wolf dodged, but because a big hairy thing had tackled it out of the way. A fierce bark emerged from the thing wrestling the werewolf and Elayne finally realized what it was. A dog, and not any dog but a Grimm! It was huge! But somehow it still paled in size compared to the werewolf.

She felt something hard nudge her in the side and turned to see a stag with great antlers at her side. Strangest of all, on one of its antlers sat a small squeaking rat. The rat pointed at the stags back and even though Elayne's mind was pretty blank at this point, somewhere in her subconscious she understood and quickly climbed up on the stags back. Almost before she was completely onto the majestic animals back it began to gallop and she had to grab the antlers to stop herself from falling, something that wasn't very appreciated going by the stags near miss in its steps before it luckily caught itself. A glance back showed her the Grimm being thrown off the werewolf and it standing up to take chase but just as it did the Grimm morphed into... a human. A tall man with pale skin and long wavy black hair.

"Moony!" A call like a bark drifted through the air to Elayne as she was carried away into the village of Hogsmeade. They finally stopped before the Hog's Head.

"As much as I like having a girl riding me, but you pulling so hard on my ears are hurting me quite a lot actually." The sudden comment startled Elayne and she immediately let go of her iron grip around the shoulders and waist only to fall flat on her bum. She looked up to see James standing tall and handsome in front of her with the small rat on his shoulder. He sent her a shining smile while knocking hard on the Hog's Head door. "I believe you are here to get some party material from Abe?" She could only stare at him with a dumb expression in response and his grin grew bigger. "Don't worry, he knows. He'll get you back to school safely. Pete'll make sure Nightingale uses the tunnel to get back. Now, I need to get back. Haven't seen Padfoot like this in a very long time." With that, James was replaced by the stag and galloped back towards the shrieking shack and the howls.

As soon as they were out of sight, the door to the Hog's Head opened and a wise looking old face with blue eyes glanced through the cracks.

"Get in here, girl!" The man's voice cracked out and the door opened just wide enough for Elayne to scramble inside. Once she got inside she was hurdled into a chair and handed a small shot of some liquor she didn't recognize. She downed it in one shot and coughed. Whatever it was, it was strong. Tasted like liquorice. "You're late." Aberforth said briskly and Elayne nodded.

"We ran into some trouble." She said dryly.

"I've noticed." Aberforth eyed her warily as he poured her another shot. "Forgot tonight was a full moon."

This time Elayne downed the shot without coughing and she immediately stood up, waving slightly.

"Full moon... werewolf... Florence!" She made to go out the door but Aberforth grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Your friend will be fine. The boys knows what they are doing."

"But..." She spluttered.

"I said, she will be fine." He insisted and pulled her back into the chair.

Elayne's mind was now catching up to her and she was rapidly going through all that was happening. The map, what they were always calling each other. Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony. The stag, Prongs, James, the dog, Padfoot, Black, the rat, Wormtail, Pettigrew and lastly the werewolf, Moony, Lupin! They're animagus! All except Lupin!

"Oh, dear Merlin. He's a werewolf!"

"Who? Oh, the Lupin brat, yeah he is." Aberforth mentioned nonchalantly as he dug for something behind the bar. "That's why the shrieking shack was built, you know."

"What?" Elayne looked up, shocked.

"Yeah, but that's a story for another day." A lot of clinking was heard as the old man disappeared behind the bar. "Now where was that last bottle."

The stag, James, had rescued her. The werewolf would have followed her unless the Grimm had... Black! As in answer to her thoughts, a great howl was heard in the distance.

"Black, he's in danger!" She yelled and Aberforth looked up from behind his desk to peer at her.

"Now what makes you say that?" He asked pointedly.

"He changed back to a human, to let me get away." She sniffed out, tears starting to leak out. Oh, Merlin, what would she do if he got hurt because of her? She didn't want to owe him anything.

"Are you certain, girl?" She hadn't noticed when Aberforth had come so close and jumped slightly before she blinked away her teary vision and nodded. "That arrogant little boy!" Aberforth yelled, making her jump once more. "Wait here!" He commanded before turning to her once more. "And I believe those are yours." He motioned to the bar where a dozen bottles of fire whiskey stood with a plastic bag beside them. She heard a popping sound and when she turned to ask how he could think of that at this time but he was gone.

The next few minutes felt like hours and Elayne was ready to bring out her own wand and apparate back before a loud pop distracted her. Aberforth was back and he wasn't alone. On the floor in his arms lay Sirius Black.

* * *

 **AN:** There you go! Ain't that a cliffie for you? As usual, almost all reviews are appreciated! As mentioned earlier, it would be really awesome and I would be really happy if you checked out this story on inkittdotcom/fandom3 as well! (don't feel that you have to but it would show some support I guess.)

Toodiloo!


End file.
